The dark side of the Universe
by Vicia
Summary: Being sent on an assassination mission once again, Ichigo begins to change into something else, but what and why! Being sent to the Hollow's nesting grounds was a terrible idea to be sent to for a mission. Cursing and Shonen-ai.
1. chapter one

_**The dark side of the Universe**_

888

_We fear that which we cannot see_

888

Ichigo slumped his head as he cursed, blood falling from his skin. Renji got him in the shoulder once again. Both doing a mock-battle, but of course, they did it only to get stronger, and see who improved the most so far. But hey, who cared?

His vision slightly went blurry, having not slept for a few days, having gone on an assassination mission earlier on.

_No more assassination missions for me,_ he thought bitterly as he blinked back his sleep, jumping back from an attack by the redhead as his brown eyes narrowed to slits. _If he beats me today, he'll have something to gloat about until next time._ They spared every three weeks, so it would get annoying after a while.

"Hey!" Rukia called, sitting in a tree, waving. "Are you guys going to give it a rest now? Geez...Nii-san wants to see us now."

The Hell Butterfly next to her proved her point as she leapt down, both males frowning as they sheathed their swords.

"Yeah, we'll finish this later, right, Kurosaki?" Renji grinned, slapping a hand on the orange haired teen's shoulder. Only seventeen years old and his birthday next year would promote him as a man.

"Yeah..." he spoke softly, lifting his right hand to stifle a yawn that was about to erupt. "But...what does Byakuya want to see us for anyway? If it's another assassination mission...count me out, I'm tired of them."

"Listen, Ichigo...although you're third seat in Nii-san's squad, doesn't mean you can call him by his name, and what he tells both Renji and you to do is intentional. Your teamwork is slacking off again." Rukia growled, shaking her head. "And yes, as you said, it is an assassination mission. But we're going into the Hollows nesting grounds; we have to find one of the third seats from Zaraki-taicho's squad."

"Hey," Ichigo frowned, looking over at Renji, "isn't his squad the toughest around? Why the hell would one of his members be in a Hollows' nesting place?"

The red haired Zabimaru possessor nodded slowly, a questionable look on his face as well. "Rukia...how is this an assassination mission if we aren't going to kill anything?"

"I was getting to that!" she scowled, crossing her arms. "We need to find their captor and kill them...otherwise they'll kidnap more and possibly people from the world of the Living. We can't let that happen, especially if they know either one of us."

Both stubborn males nodded.

"So...do we at least get to sleep on this one?" Ichigo yawned, tilting his head back. "I'm too tired from the last one."

Rukia shrugged, sighing. "The Hell Butterfly didn't give me any more information on the situation, that's why we need to go see Nii-san."

Ichigo rubbed his left shoulder, scowling with a skeptical look on his features. "That bastard works us too hard. Why doesn't he retire? He was badly wounded when he saved you, Rukia." She nodded slowly, closing her purple eyes halfway. "Anyway...I think I'll take the mission anyway, you guys won't last two minutes out there fighting without me."

Renji grasped the collar to his shihakusho pulling him close so their noses were barely touching, glaring at him. "Aren't you overrating yourself...Kurosaki?" he hissed, Ichigo lifting a hand and shoving him away with a frown.

"Maybe,"

"Would you two just stop so we can go see Nii-san?!" Rukia hollered, standing on the tips of her toes. "This is so pathetic! You two are so...so childish!"

"He started it!" both protested, pointing at the other, then glaring again as Rukia sighed, dropping her head with her shoulders.

_Will they ever grow up?_ she thought bitterly, then jumped, spinning around to see her step-brother standing there with an emotionless expression, but she could tell he wasn't pleased. Having to wait so long and having to come to them instead of them to him. _Uh-oh...we could be in big trouble for not going._

She quickly bowed as he walked past, stopping in front of the bickering males, placing two fingers in front of himself, frowning. "Path of destruction four...Byaku Rai."

Both leapt away from the other, wide eyes as they averted their eyes to their captain, Ichigo angered, Renji...just plain shocked.

"Byakuya-taicho!" Renji gasped, landing on his feet gracefully as Ichigo bent his knees, planting his right hand on the ground as the dark haired man shook his head.

"You two are hopeless," he sighed, then looked up at them with a piercing gaze. "This mission needs full attention, you are allowed to sleep on this one, yes, but you need to be on full-alert, got it?"

All nodded.

"Good, you leave exactly ten hours from now. Get ready, pray to the Gods you come back in one piece...and most of all, succeed on this mission you will embark on."

Ichigo sighed, turning and stabbing his sword into the air, turning it like a key, opening the small doors to go home, the Kurosaki Clinic.

"And Ichigo..."

"Hai, Byakuya?" he sighed, turning his head to face him, seeing narrowed purple eyes.

"...be careful, the place is swarming with Hollows, it's the first time you've gone to the nesting grounds, correct?"

"Er...yeah?"

"Renji and Rukia have gone there, so they know what dangers to expect. I want you to return in one piece, it'll be difficult finding another person with skills like yours, although I don't think your feeble way of grasping situations or anything can improve."

"Hey..." Ichigo's right orange brow twitched angrily.

"He is right though." Rukia frowned.

Renji simply nodded, making Ichigo turn on his heel and storm straight through the closing doors, a Hell Butterfly at his heels.

_How comforting, no wonder I hate being under him so much,_ he thought bitterly, his breath shallow from anger as his left arm shook, his fist clenched tightly as he took in some air then released it. _I just need to breathe...the mission'll be a piece of cake._ He shut his eyes, slowly changing back, opening them again and pushing open the glass door to his home.

"I'm home." he sighed, ducking his head once Isshin came flying past, his left foot's assault pitifully missing. "Hey, I'm not hungry right now, so I'll be in my room." he reported, looking at Yuzu as she slowly nodded, her eyes soft but halfway shut. Placing a hand on the top of her head, he smiled warmly. "Don't worry, your cooking's great, I'll just come eat some later, okay?"

"Okay..." she spoke softly, looking over at Karin, who was leaning back in her chair.

He removed his hand, making his way to his room, opening his door and entering, shutting it and trudging over to his bed, plopping himself down as he sighed happily. A soft bed underneath him. His heaven, those brilliant eyes slowly shutting.

"_**Going to bed already? That's no fun."**_ a voice sighed, making his eyes snap open, widening as he scanned the room. _**"Tch, fine, go ahead, not like I care."**_


	2. chapter two

_**The dark side of the Universe**_

888

_People have hope_

_Because they cannot see Death standing behind them_

888

Ichigo groaned, flipping himself onto his back, narrowing his eyes at the ceiling, making him sigh as he shut his eyes. _Not again..._ he thought bitterly. _Why don't you stop?_

_**"Still scares ya."**_

He lifted his right hand, waving it in the air, dismaying the voice with a grunt, shutting his eyes with a breath of relief. All he wanted was to sleep, sleep and forget about everything until that damn mission. Turning to the side so he was facing the window.

_Why did this happen?_ he thought as he listened carefully, hearing his father walk past, stopping and knocking on the door.

"Ichigo, I need to ask you something important,"

"You have three minutes…"

"Well…why are you going to bed earlier than usual?"

The orange haired teenager sat up and opened his eyes with narrowed brown eyes. "I'm just tired, that's all." he groaned, laying back down with a hiss, his shoulder killing him as he shut his eyes again. "I got only nine hours until the mission…" he sighed, frowning deeply, "Geez…I don't think I wanna go now."

XIIIXIIIXIII

"Renji…" Shuuhei said, sitting up from his pushups. Looking at the redhead with his dark half-lidded eyes, completely exhausted. "How long has it been since Ichigo came into the squads?"

"…uh…" He pushed himself off the floor, sweat dripping from his brow. "…maybe…two years ago?"

He let himself fall to the floor, then pushed himself back up with a grunt, doing the same procedure before stopping and looking at Hisagi with narrowed eyes, his shihakusho top off as he stopped in mid-pushup.

"It was quite a sight too. I was impressed when it happened."

_XIIIXIIIXIII_

_Renji sat there with half-lidded eyes as he tilting his head back, letting a breeze ruffle his ponytail behind his head. "What are we doing here, Byakuya-taicho?"_

_"Waiting to greet our new member," he complied emotionlessly, "he should be here any-"_

_"Son of a –"_

_Both males looked in the direction of the voice as Renji snapped into a standing position, staring at a very familiar orange haired teen. Being chased by some thugs he ran in to. "I-Ichigo?!"_

_"Renji! Hey!" he called, darting past and screeching to a stop, clamping his eyes shut as he spun around, pulling Zangetsu out and pointing it in the direction of the thugs. "Back off!" he hissed, narrowing his eyes. They screamed, scampering away, Ichigo placing his zanpaku-to back onto his back with a deep sigh. "Hey guys, guess…I'm with your squad. This is the sixth unit, right?"_

_Renji's eyes widened as he frowned._

_"This's the new member?! Kurosaki?!" he roared, clenching his fists. "Why's he gonna replace our third?!"_

_"Third seat?" Ichigo asked, crossing his arms. "If this is what I get for coming all the way here and getting lost…I'm outta here…" He turned and was about to leave before Byakuya sighed, turning his head to the side._

_"Ichigo, get back here. I have a mission for you already, and you too, Renji."_

_"WHAT?!" both screamed._

_"Yes, now go to the world of the Living and perform a Konso on a reluctant soul, he's been pestering the Hollows lately, daring them to eat his soul. If we don't send him here, he will surely be eaten."_

_Both males glared at each other for a moment before heading off to their mission._

_XIIIXIIIXIII_

"Of course, you had to get Ichigo away from the Hollow that attacked." Hisagi chuckled. "Kinda funny that we've gotten so far with him joining the Soul Society."

Renji sighed, plopping himself down on his bottom, shrugging as he frowned, panting heavily. "I don't think I should do late at night work-outs with you anymore."

Shuuhei chuckled. "But you continue to anyway." He slapped a hand on the redhead's shoulder, grinning as sweat poured from their brows. "Still…I can't help but worry about that third seater in Baykuya-taicho's squad. Ichigo's going to the nest for the first time. Don't you think he'd freak out once he saw what the swarm of Hollows were capable of?"

The red haired Abarai dropped his head, placing his left hand over his face, placing his elbow onto his knee. "I have no idea…but I know one thing's for sure…I don't think Ichigo'll come back in a normal state. The first time I went, I was scared shitless…"

"Don't you think I was when I fought off those Huge Hollows the first time we met?"

The pale form chuckled. "Yeah, but you stood your ground. Been a long time since we spent time together…training," He leaned back, pressing his hands to the ground. "Hey…Hisagi…do you think Ichigo'll come back together, or broken?"

"I don't know…" the dark haired man sighed, shaking his head. Leaning back as well, both in the forest, working out like always. "But…I know he won't break that easily, I'm pretty damn sure."

"Hisagi,"

Hn?" He looked over at his comrade.

"Thanks…for…saving me when I was just starting, and for…dealing with my whimpering ass all these years." Silence consumed them until the dark haired man tackled him down onto the ground, giving the poor tall redhead a noogie. "H-h-hey! That hurts dammit!!"

"But you like it and you know it!" he laughed as Renji had a soft tinge of red on his cheeks from frustration.

"H-Hisagi! Stoppit!"

XIIIXIIIXIII

Ichigo groaned as his cell went off, making him grumble empty threats as he swiped it up off his nightstand, sighing once he saw that it was an hour before they had to go, one in the morning, having to leave at two. Seeing that Byakuya was calling.

Flipping it open, he answered groggily. "What do you want at a time like this?"

"You need to leave now," he demanded, "Renji and Rukia are already here, now hurry up."


	3. chapter three

_**The dark side of the Universe**_

888

_If I were rain,_

_That joins sky and earth that otherwise never touch,_

_Could I join two hearts as well?_

888

Growling, he shut the flip phone, standing and closing his eyes, summoning the Hell Butterfly that was requested to take him to the Soul Society, reopening them and walking through, slowly transforming into his shinigami self.

Zangetsu manifesting onto his back as he took his tenth step, exiting the portal and appearing in front of Byakuya.

"Barely got a good enough amount of sleep," the orange haired teen growled, furrowing his brows with aggravation, crossing his arms. "Alright...we're all here, can we go now?"

The long haired man frowned, his expressionless face becoming colder as his deep violet eyes scanned over the group, Rukia fidgeting nervously under his gaze, still not used to being under his command every now and then, the red haired Zabimaru owner gnawing on his cheek on the inside, and Ichigo looking like he could pass out if he wasn't occupied with something soon.

"As you were informed...you are to go retrieve one member of Zaraki's squad, and Ichigo...try to keep your temper in check."

"Are you saying that I'm 'hot-headed'?" he hissed, narrowing his deep brown eyes.

The stoic man simply nodded, turning in his chair and waving a hand in the direction of the wall, three Hell Butterflies fluttering through, circling the three members. "They will escort you there," he explained, although it wasn't necessary, "good luck."

All nodded, walking towards the opening wooden doors, the orange haired Kurosaki looking over his shoulder for a moment as he noticed that the expressionless face slowly was covered with a hint of worry as the wooden doors slowly closed. Shrugging, he looked forth, a frown on his face, extremely determined to get the job done, like always.

"Relax, Kurosaki," Renji said in a stern tone, nudging his side with his elbow. "This'll be easy, so calm down."

"Easy?!" Rukia shouted, angrily, head whipped in the tattooed man's direction, glaring at him. "Renji...you should know what horrors await us! You went in there!!"

He shrugged, not looking worried one bit as their exit approached, the doors sliding open to reveal a dark gloomy place, tall gray stones with some moss covering them standing firmly where they stood, the aura of the place eerie and dark, Ichigo looking around the place to see that Hollows were swarming everywhere, some mating, some fighting for another's love, everything that would seem normal...if only those demons were human.

A Hollow lifted its head, peering over at the three Soul Reapers, mask covered in blood as an arm from an unfortunate soul dangled helplessly, opening its mouth, roaring angrily as Ichigo glared at it, the blood covered arm thudding against the ground with a soft thunk.

Reaching behind himself, Ichigo gripped the hilt to Zangetsu, dashing forth before both teammates could protest. Leaping into the air, he wrapped his left hand's fingers around the white bandage's end, releasing the hilt quickly to grasp the wrappings. Spinning it over his head, he threw it at the Hollow.

"Ichigo!!" Rukia called, dashing after him as Renji clicked his tongue, turning towards the other Hollows that were advancing, grabbing the handle to Zabimaru as his brown eyes narrowed dangerously.

"Howl...Zabimaru!!" he cried, whipping the zanpaku-to out and the blade separating and mowing down a few Hollows as he leapt into the air, throwing his arm back to retrieve the pieces, slamming it to the ground as his quickly glanced over at Rukia and Ichigo's side, seeing that the orange haired teen had already released his Bankai. "What an idiot..."

XIIIXIIIXIII

Yuzu went into Ichigo's room, about to tell him that he should eat, yet didn't see him anywhere, which made her furrow her brows in complete worry.

_He hasn't been acting like himself lately..._ she thought sadly, walking over to his bed and plopping her bottom on it, swinging her legs gently._What are you doing now Ichigo? Why don't you talk to us anymore?_

"Yuzu,"

Her eyes glanced up, seeing her dark haired sister, concern filling her dark eyes.

"You okay?" she asked as she walked over, sitting down next to the soft brunette. Yuzu placed her hands on her lap, grabbing onto the hem of her yellow skirt, eyes filling with tears, indicating that she was not okay. "Anything you want to tell me?"

"I-it's just...Ichigo doesn't share his problems with us anymore...and..." she sobbed, clamping her eyes shut, yet reopening them once Karin placed an arm around her neck, holding her close. "I can't help but feel...so useless..."

"Whatever he's going through," Karin spoke softly, "must be tough, and he doesn't want us to worry too much."

The little girl nodded slowly, but still couldn't help the tears that were falling from her eyes.

XIIIXIIIXIII

The three shinigami panted as Renji smacked the orange haired teen upside the head. "What the hell were you thinking you idiot?!" he shouted, backs pressed against the cold stone in the cave they hand found and shun-poed into, hiding from the hordes of Hollows. "It was busy eating! We wouldn't have this cat-and-mouse chase thing going on if you would've kept your cool!!"

Ichigo slumped down, panting, Zangetsu back in his original form. Looking down on the blood drenched ground as his eyes hazed over, gold beginning to take over. Yet he roughly shook his head.

"I don't know, all right?" he growled as he lifted his head, looking at Renji, Rukia carried on his back, having twisted her ankle by accident when a Hollow made her turn in a way that both males thought impossible. "Sorry...you alright, Rukia?"

She lifted her raven head, nodding slowly, a weak smile on her face, cheek slit.

"Thanks for the concern, Ichigo, but I'm fine." she said with a sturdy tone, a slight weak smile making its way to her face. "Besides...Renji and I are used to this, and you aren't, so that's to be expected...but don't do it any more, okay?"

The orange haired teen nodded slowly, "I won't..."

"_**Heh, heh...you're such a poor liar,"**_

The pale boy lifted a hand to the side of his face, gripping it tightly, snarling under his breath, and cursing. Wondering why it was his luck that the 'thing' within him grew twice as strong in the nesting grounds. Yet he could understand, the power of Hollows and it was their domain, where shinigami and humans don't belong.

"We should probably split up," he said suddenly, his head lifting, resting his left arm on his knee, "we'll find Zaraki's member faster that way."

Both older forms nodded, Renji slowly lowering himself and letting the raven try to stand on her own, which was achieved. Staggering a bit as she walked to the entrance, placing a hand against the cool stone, peeking outside to see no Hollows.

"I'll take north," she reported, turning and facing the other two members, "Renji, east, Ichigo, west and south."

_**- - -**_

_**I tried to make the Hollows' nesting grounds my own idea mixed with what I saw in one episode of BLEACH, sorry for the wait on the next chapter. Anyway, I really tried putting detail into this...the Hollows' nesting ground, please don't be angry with me...and if it wouldn't hurt, when you review could you tell me on how I did?**_


	4. chapter four

_**The dark side of the Universe**_

888

_We are drawn to each other_

_Like drops of water, like the planets_

_We repulse each other_

_Like magnets, like the colors of our skin_

888

Ichigo nodded slowly, standing and darting out, each and every one of the three limited to the shun-pos they use while they are in the nesting grounds, since something tragic could happen if they went over the limit.

Rukia was limited to five. Renji was limited to seven. He was limited six, since he had excess energy that he needed to conserve. Growling, he veered over his shoulder to see Rukia and the redhead darting off in their directions as he slowly looked forward, eyes narrowed.

"_**Let me take over,"**_

The orange haired teenager growled, biting his lower lip, feeling like his senses were aflame, tightening his clenched fists grip, Zangetsu resting on his back. He had to ignore the voice no matter what. He recognized the voice as well. That white...look-a-like that he had fought once. Himself.

"_**Why should you get all the fun?"**_

He shook his head roughly, looking up and ducking behind a huge rock, eyeing a Hollow that was holding onto a soul that was pleading for release, not wanting to be eaten. Scooting over, he saw a little boy with dark hair cry out. That five year old boy he saw in the park at Karakura.

_Shit,_ he thought bitterly as he bit harshly on his lower lip, _I told Rukia I wouldn't...but...I won't be able to hold back the urge t-_

"HELP ME!!!" the boy screamed at the top of his ghostly lungs, only knowing it was futile, tears rolling down his cheeks insanely. "PLEASE!!!"

"Dammit!" Ichigo cursed, his eyes narrowed dangerously, black lines slowly stitching their way across the white in his eyes. Blinking, he reached up, grasping Zangetsu, gracefully stepping away from the rock, leaping at the Hollow, swinging his gigantic zanpaku-to down. "Don't touch him!!"

XIIIXIIIXIII

Rukia whipped around, her purple eyes widening, feeling the eldest Kurosaki sibling's spiritual pressure spike. Her throat suddenly dry as she realized what he was doing in horror, only praying deep down that what she thought was a lie.

_He told me..._

She turned her head forward, slinking past two mating Hollows, using a quick shun-po so she wouldn't be noticed, being shun-po number three.

_He wouldn't._

XIIIXIIIXIII

Renji growled as a demon stood in front of him, eyes narrowed as a cold breeze rushed past, making him shudder. Holding onto Zabimaru as he swing the sword in a half circle, chopping the mask and a roar spilling out as he twitched, turning his head to the side, eyes widening.

More Hollows were on their way. Looking forward, he ran, not wanting to exhaust himself any farther.

_Dammit..._

XIIIXIIIXIII

The pale form crashed into the stone, cracking it as he held onto the spiritual boy in his arms, blood sliding down the left side of his forehead, dribbling down as his eyes slowly changed, making him fall onto his knees.

The Hollow before him could regenerate, which made things more difficult.

His right shoulder was cut, deeply, the oozing red liquid slipping down his arm as it twitched oddly, the dark haired boy's eyes full of fear as he wrapped his small arms around the teenager's neck, holding onto his savior tightly.

Brown eyes glancing down on the boy for a second until he stood, hoisting his sword into the air, slamming it to the ground as the demon roared angrily, blue spiritual energy rushing at it with black mixing in with it, red outlining it.

_No...he's..._ he realized in horror as he felt the mask begin to form on his cut skin. _Trying to take over...and it seems...so easy!!_

As the Hollow dissolved, he stabbed his zanpaku-to into the soft ground covered in blood and bones. His left hand grabbing onto the mask, tugging it off, eyes flickering angrily as he bit his lower lip, releasing the child, looking at him with stern eyes.

"Go to the cave north of here...and hide there until I come back..." he spoke, voice shaking tremendously as the dark haired child nodded, running off as he stood, and slamming his back against the wall behind him. "Stop trying to take over!!!"

"_**Then you stop holding me back!!"**_

He gritted his teeth, tearing the mask from his face, gasping once it separated from his flesh, like he hadn't taken a breath in years, falling onto the ground, looking over at Zangetsu, his reflection staring back, yet it flashed, the voice's owner staring back, a cocky grin on his face as he chuckled, matching the words that were coming into his mind.

"_**You won't be able t' hold me back for much longer, Ichigo..."**_

Those white lips moved, blue tongue rolling over his lips once he finished saying the orange haired form's name, causing a sickened shudder to shoot up the boy's spine.

"_**Because you're in the nesting grounds...Hollows' domain, not yours...and I will be in charge of your body by the end of this mission...I swear on your soul."**_

Ichigo's brown eyes widened, white puffs of breath escaping his mouth, finally noticing that it was really cold, placing his palms on the ground as he lifted himself up with a groan, head hung.

He slowly stood, swaying a bit until he reached his sword, grasping the hilt and yanking it out of the soil, placing it on his back as his eyes scanned the area, stopping on the mask that was shattered and on the ground. Frowning, he bent down and lifted it up, tucking it under his robes, just to stop it from appearing on his face and knowing where the cursed thing was.

His brown eyes gazed up, groaning once he saw another Hollow emerge from the ruble as it screeched angrily, since its comrade was killed.

Grasping the handle to the large sword, the orange haired teen leapt at the large demon, pulling Zangetsu from his back and swinging it at the masked form, slicing the mask with a pile of blood spurting out as his breath hitched, falling to the ground. The blood's stench so powerful and dominant. The scent like a dead rotting corpse that was slowly rotting for over three hundred years, if possible, the extra stench like crap from a horse, something that would attract maggots in seconds.

Clapping his right hand over his mouth, his eyes slammed shut, hunching over as he coughed violently, shoulders shaking uncontrollably, slowly cracking his left eye open, trembling a dull brown, gold slowly consuming the usually confident, dominating, color.

_Dammit..._ he thought as he struggled to stand, tumbling back and crashing against the large steady object of cold stone.

His fingers unwrapped themselves from Zangetsu, the blade clattering on the ground as he bit his lower lip harshly, blood dripping from the bitten site, eyes slowly gazing onto the blade, seeing the albino's eyes shut, a please coy smile on his face.

"_**I will win, Ichigo,"**_


	5. chapter five

The dark side of the Universe

888

_I can't protect you without holding a sword._

_I can't embrace you while holding a sword._

888

Ichigo slowly lifted himself up with a defiant grunt, licking the rich blood off his lower lip, looking up to see nothing in the swirling musky smell of death, violet waves of wind passing by, covering the place in an eerie mist. Standing with a throbbing shoulder that screamed in pain, hissing in an odd pleasure once he listened close, feeling the wounds seal themselves back up.

Only thanks to the Hollow within him. The cursed demon he dealt with for so long, yet so short in time.

He shook his head harshly, ridding the gold slipping into his eyes, being once again dominated by his deep brown color. Reaching over, he lifted Zangetsu up, placing him on his back as the ligaments within the shoulder cracked, pain surging up to his brain, causing him to clench his fists, telling himself he's felt way worse than what he was dealing with now.

_All right…I need to find the top Hollow around here, and kill them._ he thought bitterly as he dashed ahead.

XIIIXIIIXIII

Renji ducked a claw that came flying in his direction, growling as he swiftly raised his right arm up, Zabimaru rushing its way up, slicing the mask and making blood splatter against the ground. Making a disgusted feature, he reached up with his left arm, pulling the bandanna wrapped around his neck up to his nose.

Stepping forth, he hadn't realized that an orange bandanna with white brimming the edges fell out of his pocket. Which was meant for the seventeen year old who was so far away now.

Narrowing his tattooed brows, his reddish-brown eyes flickered with determination, wanting to have everyone get out of the hellish place in one piece. Unwounded, wounded, or a minor injury, he didn't care, just as long as they were alive.

XIIIXIIIXIII

Rukia was still undetected, her purple orbs gazing up to see the purple haze shift uncertainly and suspiciously, as though something was amongst the atmosphere that shouldn't belong, over even be breathing.

A chill ran down her spine as she rested her back to a tall slab of the rocky formations, listening to the cries of another soul that would soon be devoured. Gone, erased from existence, never coming back, or being reincarnated.

It would never happen once they were consumed by the devil's creations, Hollows.

Peeking over the rock, her eyes widened quickly, and painfully, seeing that the spirit was only a young boy. Not even eleven years old. Slammed up against a slab not far from the raven haired Kuchiki, his dark green shirt lifted, and the demon licking at his flesh, as if testing the taste.

How long the soul could satisfy its hunger for more.

"No!" the boy cried, snapping his head down, dark red bangs falling into his albino-like skin. Hazel eyes shaking as tears welled up in them. "Please…somebody!! Save me!!"

The small girl clenched her fists tightly; tight enough that blood began to show itself. _Ah…I wanna save him;_ she thought bitterly, eyes intense as they shifted uneasily. _But I can't…they need to eat their meals too._

A loud crunch echoed through the abyss-like nesting grounds, a painful, pleading, scream followed it few seconds later. Flesh hanging in the demon's mouth, lips tainted with the ghost's blood, torn straight from the ghost's left shoulder to the right hip, organs popping out to say hello. Tears streaming from those dull hazel orbs, a pleased growl emitting from the Hollow.

Biting her lower lip, Rukia's heart ached. Knowing exactly what Ichigo would've done if this were to happen.

_He would've saved him._

XIIIXIIIXIII

Hearing a sickening crunch, Ichigo flinched, knowing that some soul was so unfortunate as to get eaten, and the loud cry that followed seconds later wasn't as reassuring either. Making his stomach lurch as crimson colored his cheeks, panting heavily.

The atmosphere around the nesting ground was overpowering, sickening, deadly. Shooting his right hand up, he grasped some fabric to his shihakusho, pulling it up to his nose, breathing in through the loose fabric.

Brown eyes fell shut halfway; his left hand twitching eagerly, his inner Hollow squirming within him, defying the restraints he was shackled with. Golden-black eyes flashing in the back of the orange haired teen's mind, a loud, water-like gurgle, cackle roaring out in pride. Wanting release, and easily getting it as yellow wormed through the dark auburn of Ichigo's irises, black crawling through the whites of his eyes. Moaning from pain, he stopped in the middle of a horde of Hollows, falling into a crouch.

"_**Set me free,"**_ the Hollow hissed as Ichigo's eyes snapped up, widening once he saw what situation he was in, and swarms of millions of Hollows. _**"Let me kill them, let me slaughter them…"**_

The orange haired form lifted his body up, staggering a bit then standing straight, readying his giant zanpaku-to in the battle position. The Hollow mask hidden under his shihakusho slowly manifesting onto the left side his face, gold bolting into the clear of his auburn eyes, the deep absorbing color glimmering with sick humor.

Chuckling, he leapt at the roaring Hollows, swinging his right arm in a half circle, releasing Gentsuga Tensho, black outlined with the deep shade of red. Almost the color of blood. Mowing down a straight line of the roaring forms, chopping some limbs of some, bones, ripped flesh, organs, and blood spurting from the wounds. A sick grin forming on the eldest Kurosaki sibling's face, his canines sharpening slightly. The bloodlust shifting around him, making some of the Hollows back away.

"_**Tch…you guys aren't worth my time,"**_ he huffed in a water-like voice, _**"I can't believe that you fuckers think you're the shit because you ate some shinigami…or facing one at that. Heh…seeing you squirm is exciting. Now…to hear your screeches of pain…would be more…"**_ His pink tongue rolled over his upper and bottom lip, like a predator gazing lustfully and hungrily at its prey. _**"Exhilarating."**_

The largest Hollow took a long, brave, stride towards the mask wearing teenager. A look of anger and fear flickering in the eye sockets of the shallow white mask it wore itself. Full, complete, unlike Ichigo's own Hollow mask. Halfway complete. Only stopping halfway.

Raising a fat arm, the demon threw it down, Ichigo's right arm reacting swiftly, bringing the blade up and blocking the blow, a crazy grin forming on his usually scowling face. His left hand bolting up and his fingers wrapping around the demon's wrist, twisting his wrist and snapping the hand from the arm effortlessly, blood shooting out and covering his body as the Hollow screamed out in pain, falling back and slowly lifting itself, glaring at the mask wearing boy, who's eyes were shining with glee.

Not caring about anything else, other than shedding blood.

The scent of the red thick liquid infiltrated his nose, making him breathe out in pleasure, slightly shrugging his shoulders as he shut his right eye, brows relaxed as he reopened his eyes.

This was the Hollows' domain, so of course he would become twice as powerful. Yet since he was out, it tripled. Making Ichigo need to work harder than usual to pull him back in. Although, he knew he wouldn't be able to kill these many Hollows, he tried. Tried, tried, and tried again, yet failing miserably as his inner Hollow continued to slaughter the daring demons up, carving Zangetsu into their flesh, tearing and shredding their bodies.

"_Stop interfering!!"_ the orange haired teen cried out, gasping out in pain once a Hollow got close enough to bite his body. Exactly on the left hip up to his shoulder, taking pieces of his epidermis with the sharp fangs once the inner Hollow stabbed it in the gut with Zangetsu, releasing the skin and staggering back, blood flowing out from both sides of the stab. _"If it weren't for you!! We wouldn't be in this mess!!"_

Yet, the demon within him kept cackling in sick satisfaction. _**"Without me…you wouldn't exist anymore, partner."**_


	6. chapter six

The dark side of the Universe

_888_

_Yes, there is no Fate for us_

_Only those who are swallowed by_

_Ignorance and fear and miss a step_

_Fall into the rapid river called Fate_

_888_

Ichigo's body stilled as realization struck him through the chest, his heart pounding heavily as the inner demon snickered in amusement as his right hand twitched, a Hollow coming at the shinigami recklessly.

"_**Might wanna start moving now,"**_ he chuckled, eyes dead-set on the enormously large demon, _**"otherwise...we'll lose an arm."**_

Yet then the Hollow mask on Ichigo's face began to crumble as the body turned toward the white masked Hollow fast approaching, Ichigo's arm snapping into a semi-circle, slicing the head off, the spinal cord wiggling around vigorously as the orange haired teen fell onto the ground, panting as he covered his mouth, the shattered pieces to the half-mask on the ground, yet the inner Hollow within him, his reflection in the pure alabaster was haunting, especially that sickening grin.

"_**You'll die...without me,"**_ he snickered, his azure tongue licking his lips attentively, _**"and I'll be your master."**_

Ichigo's brown orbs shook, coughing as blood dripped down from his lips, soft thuds thumping on the dirt ground. His left hand's fingernails digging crescents into his lightly tanned flesh, gasping out when his heart thumped, out of desperation.

XIIIXIIIXIII

Renji looked over at two Hollows, men no doubt, and swiftly dismayed his gaze from them, seeing that they were getting, well...intimate. His eyes glanced up to the deep colored mist above, seeing it shift angrily, swirling.

As though something was stirring, coming alive. Instead of meeting its death, greeting life hurriedly.

_I'm worried..._ he thought as he fell to a crouch as two large Hollows prodded past, ignoring his presence, talking back and forth about something that the redhead turned a blind eye to._ Wonder where that fool from Zaraki's squad is? It can't be too far, I'm sure._

"_**I heard that there's a freaky shinigami around here,"**_

Renji's head snapped up, eyes wide, thinking the sensed his presence.

"_**He's got halfa mask like us...totally fucking crazy."**_

_Half of a Hollow mask?_ he thought, lifting his right hand and rubbing his chin. _And it's a shinigami too. I know it's not me...not Rukia..._

His eyes widened as he snapped into a standing position, turning and darting in the direction Ichigo was, his heart pounding franticly, fists clenched as adrenaline rushed through his system.

_Ichigo!_

XIIIXIIIXIII

The raven haired shinigami ducked behind a pile of rumble, her eyes half-lidded as spiritual pressure clashed all around her, especially Ichigo's. His was so familiar, yet the pressure was much more intense, as though there was another orange haired seventeen year old in the nesting grounds.

Her breath hitched, feeling Renji's spiritual pressure surfing along Ichigo's own, overriding it, worry filling her chest. Thoughts tumbled about Rukia's mind about what could be happening to her comrades and closest friends.

Wrapping her arms around herself, the young Kuchiki tried to warm herself up, bone-chilling cold seeping into her bones, causing the raven haired shinigami to shiver.

_I...I hope they're all right._

XIIIXIIIXIII

The orange haired teen slowly lifted himself onto his feet, using Zangetsu as a crutch. His eyes were hazed, like the aura around the place was a drug, and he was overdosing. All thanks to the Hollow within him, making him thirst for more of the other demon's blood scents.

Intoxicating, which shouldn't be a strange pleasure to him. It was sick, absolutely wrong.

The eldest Kurosaki sibling panted, his head dropped as sweat dripped from his brow, the orange lines furrowed as he shut his eyes, biting and gnawing on his lower lip.

Lapping up the liquid on his lower lip up, eyes dazed as he swayed while he took a few steps forward, his right hand shooting up to cover his mouth, coughing heavily as he shook his head with a disgusted feature on his face.

_I feel...like I wanna vomit,_ he thought as his hands trembled, staring down on the ground, his other hand joining the one atop his closed mouth, _...so ill..._

"_**Serves ya right,"**_

"Y-you..." he huffed, hands falling and dangling at his sides, falling backwards with a slight gasp. "Did this...didn't you?"

"_**No, we're in the nesting grounds, dolt. The atmosphere did it...simple."**_

Ichigo fell down onto the ground with a thud, throwing his head back with a cry of pain, the epidermis on his neck burning, white puss emerging from the depths of his skin, surfacing and slipping down his arm with sinful grace, his eyes slamming shut as he bit his lower lip.

"_**And if we stay here...we'll swap roles. You'll be the Horse..."**_

Ichigo could've sworn he felt air blow against the back of his ear, like the albino figure that owned the disoriented voice was behind him, fingers slowly lacing through his own, jerking a bit from the unknown touches.

_W...what're you –_

"_**And I'll be King,"**_ A wet, threatening, sensation rushed through the orange haired seventeen year old as the, what seemed like, tongue ran slowly and torturously up to the top of his ear, _**"doesn't that sound like fun?"**_

The slightly muscular form slowly shut his eyes, soft pants slipping past his lips. If he weren't as exhausted as he was now, he would've risen to his feet. And yet, also, he felt somewhat safe with the imaginary hands' fingers intertwined with his own.

A strange sense of security.

"_**I'll protect you while you sleep, King..."**_ the albino whispered, sounding like a promise and threat in one sentence, _**"I'll keep on protecting you."**_

_I don't trust you,_ he thought bitterly, _I can't trust you._

Fingers ran through his hair, a cruel cackle echoing in his ears as he turned his head to the side, his brows twitching, yet groaning at the next sentence the Hollow whispered, actually hissed.

"_**You think that those shinigami are gonna accept you when they find out? I don't think so..."**_ the water-like voice hissed. _**"So...I'm the only person you can trust."**_


End file.
